1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detecting apparatus, and particularly, to a detecting apparatus for a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Making holes in a workpiece requires techniques like punching, casting, injection molding, or machining, and the position of the hole needs to pass a standardized inspection to ensure the quality. Some techniques like the three dimensional measurement can be used to detect the distance between the two axes, however, those techniques are costly and inefficient, and can not fulfill the demand of mass production and detection.
Therefore, what is needed is a detecting apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.